


Say You Won't Let Go

by skyewardfan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewardfan/pseuds/skyewardfan
Summary: AU at SHIELD Academy.  Skye and Grant meet and fall in love.  Inspired by the song Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur





	Say You Won't Let Go

Ward was frustrated as he sparred with Tripp. His roommate was never one to back down and he really wanted to go to a party at Sci-Tech.

"Come on, man. You need to go out and have some fun. You've been too stiff lately." Tripp suggested for the millionth time.

Ward shook his head. He always gave into Tripp. "Fine." That was the end of the conversation until they finished sparring.

Tripp was on his ass in a matter of minutes and he suspected he didn't have to hit the mat so hard had he not convinced Ward to the Sci-Tech party.

Ward grinned as he helped Tripp up. "Remind me again why we're going to a party at Sci-Tech and how you even know these people."

They both grabbed their stuff and walked towards the locker room. They both nodded to a couple of guys as they passed them and waved to others.

"Look, I know you're not a real party person but Fitzsimmons are good people. They're fun and you need some fun." Tripp thought everyone was good people.

"But it's Sci-Tech. Do they even know how to party? They're a bunch of nerds." Ward went into a half stall and stripped. "And what the hell is a Fitzsimmons? What kind of name is that?" He turned the water on and only used the cold water. He needed an ice bath but he had no time today.

Tripp chuckled. "Fitzsimmons. They're actually two people. But they share one mind. You can't have one without the other. They're Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons."

Ward and Tripp finished off quickly and started getting ready for their Manipulations class. "How do you even know these people?"

Again, Tripp chuckled. "If you were to get out of Operations once in a while, you'd meet people too. There's a world out there, Ward."

"I have plenty of time to see said world when we graduate at the end of the year." Ward always got defensive when Tripp brought up his lack of personal life.

"Skye will be there too. She's from Communications. It's her first year and she's never been to a Sci-Tech party. She'll a newbie like you. I'm excited for you to meet her."

"You're going out with a rookie?" It was Ward's turn to chuckle. "And she's from Communications? Come on Tripp. Invite someone with actual skills. Kara's been looking for a date."

"Man, that girl wants a date but she doesn't want one with me." Tripp gave Ward a knowing look.

"Kara knows we're strictly friends."

"Man, she looks at you like she wants to ride," Tripp glances down at Ward's pants before continuing, "your motorcycle."

"Very funny." Ward kept looking straight ahead. They didn't talk for a while, as they continued to walk to class.

"Look, if you want to bring Kara, you should. The party is open to everyone." They had arrived to class. "We can ask Bobbi and Lance to come too if it'll make you feel more comfortable."

"That sounds better." Ward nodded. He knew he'd more likely stay if there were familiar faces. "Bobbi's not a party herself but—ow!" He turned to see who'd hit him on the back of the head.

Bobbi was standing behind Ward giving him her famous death stare.

Hunter was laughing to himself and shaking his head as he got to his seat. "Bob is nothing but fun. Aren't you, Bob? Can't you tell, mate?"

"What were you guys talking about?" Kara sat next to Ward.

"Tripp made friends with some Sci-Tech people and wants us to go to their party tonight. And he's seeing a ROOKIE named Skye from Communications."

All at once, the friends started making fun and asking questions as Tripp laughed.

(That night)

"I think I just want to stay here tonight." Ward threw himself on his bed. He was already dressed and ready to go but was having second thoughts.

"Oh, no. You already invited half the damn class and you're ready. You're going."

Ward made a face.

"Come on, man. If the party is lame then we can just leave and go find something to do. Stop acting like a baby." Tripp kicked him in the leg. "Get up."

Ward was getting back up when there was a knock on the door.

Tripp opened it to find Kara, Bobbi and Hunter.

"Are we ready to go, mate? I'm done with this week. It was blood depressing and it kicked my ass." Hunter didn't wait for an answer and he pulled Bobbi by the hand down the hallway.

Tripp exited next and Kara stood by the door waiting for Ward. He grabbed his coat and went after them.

He didn't say anything when Kara hooked her arm through his.

"This better be worth it." Ward called after Tripp.

"We're meeting Skye out front. She said she'd be waiting just outside of Operations." Tripp pointed to the front of the main building.

"You shag this girl yet, mate?" Hunter asked and Bobbi smacked his arm. "Oy."

"Hey." Tripp looked over at Hunter. "Come on. She's not like that. You guys will like Skye. She's a freshman but she's pretty cool. She's funny and a little nerdy, I must admit but you'll like her. She's a good girl."

Bobbi turned and gave Kara a look that said, "Uh huh."

As they neared the main building they saw there was nobody there.

Ward was just about to say something to Tripp because he hated waiting when Kara cursed so he turned and asked, "What?"

Kara cursed again. "I stepped on gum. Who the hell throws their gum out in the middle of the walk path? Here." She grabbed Ward and dragged him to the grass area. "Don't let me fall," she said as she started scraping the bottom of the shoe to the grass and edge of the concrete.

"Hey!" Came a loud female voice. A girl had just jumped on Tripp's back. She laughed and said, "Give me a ride?"

Tripp laughed. "Whatever you say, baby girl. Everyone this is Skye," he called over his shoulder.

Ward frowned and looked back at Kara to see if she was done so he missed the so called Skye looking back at everyone, smiling and waving hello.

Kara finished and they started off after the rest of the group.

Sci-Tech or rather SHIELD's Academy of Science and Technology wasn't too far from the Academy of Operations. It stood about half a mile north and the Academy of Communications stood about another half mile South them. SHIELD tried to keep them all close together because sometimes they had the students work together to get a sense of what the future would hold. After graduation, people kept to their specialties but depending on where someone was assigned, they'd have to work with other specialty agents.

Ward was confused when the group arrived to a building and started descending as if going to a basement. "Where the hell are we going?" He called out to Tripp, confused.

"The boiler room." Tripp called back a little louder because the further they went down the more everyone heard music.

Ward turned to Kara. "What the hell? The boiler room? I thought this was a party?"

Kara simply shrugged.

After a couple of minutes, they finally reached it. Everyone could feel the power of the music coming from behind the boiler room door.

Skye finally jumped off of Tripp and opened the door. She stood in place for a second and said, "Oh my god!" She shrieked and squealed and did a giddy laugh.

Ward rolled his eyes. He couldn't get a good look at her but he thought how annoying she must be and how Tripp could stand her. Skye was too cheerful for his taste.

"What're you waiting for, girl. Get in there. Lets party. Find Fitzsimmons."

They made their way into the boiler room. Ward was the last to go in and did the same things Skye had done, he stood there, looking down. He was shocked by how spacious it was down here and how nice it looked. The lights were all off but they had strobe lights going. It didn't look like any boiler room they had at Operations.

The famous Fitzsimmons found them. They introduced themselves to the group and welcomed them. After introductions, they led them to the bar.

Ward was prepared to hate this party and not like these people. But within minutes, he felt himself loosening up and relaxing. He was actually having a good time. Bobbi and Hunter got drinks and immediately left to grab a pool table.

Fitzsimmons already were into a couple of drinks. Jemma Simmons was a thin, quiet looking girl but she was anything but. She laughed a lot, made jokes (at the expense of Leopold Fitz), and loved to dance.

Leopold Fitz who hated his name and simply went as Fitz, was also thin and small. He was more reserved than Simmons but he laughed a lot as well.

The first thing Ward noticed was the way Fitz looked at Simmons. It was as if the sun rose and fell with her.

Ward and Kara both grabbed drinks and watched as Simmons dragged Fitz and Tripp to the dance floor.

A guy asked Kara to dance and she hesitated a second as she looked for a cue from Ward. After she saw that he didn't care one way or another, she agreed and left her drink with Ward.

"Poor Fitz. I don't think he likes to dance." Skye paid for her drink and hopped onto the stool next to Ward's.

They both sat, looking at the dance floor.

"I don't think he minds." Ward saw Fitz going along with Simmons' dance moves. Even from where he sat, he knew those two were two peas in a pod.

Skye chuckled as she watched her friends. "No, I don't think so either." She loved being around Fitzsimmons. She'd only known them for about a month but she already loved them like siblings. Not that she knew what that felt like, not having any growing up in the foster care system. She turned to Ward trying to distract herself.

She was taken aback for a second. Only now realizing how handsome he was. He was tall, probably 6'2" or 3" and was all muscle in all the right places. He had a stubble going on and his eyes were a soft brown. He had a small smile on his face that was slightly slanted.

Ward felt Skye looking at him and turned to her.

It was the first time that evening that he'd had a good look at her. She was cute. She had long, wavy, brown hair, and the biggest chocolate brown eyes, he'd ever seen. She probably stood at 5'6". Her dress dipped low to show off nice full B size, perky boobs and nice toned legs.

"I'm Skye." She put her hand out.

Ward took it. "Grant." And because he felt he had to clarify, he said his full name, "Grant Ward."

Skye smiled at the clarification. "Nice to meet you, Grant Ward." She didn't know why but she wanted to poke fun at him.

"How long have you known Tripp?" Ward had to bring Tripp up as a reminder to himself that Skye was off limits.

"A month. I had tracked Fitzsimmons down. I needed something and they were helping me with it. Tripp overheard what we were trying to do and he stepped in to let us know exactly why what we were planning wouldn't work." She laughed. "Don't ask," she said when he saw the question written on his face.

Ward let it go. "So, you've been seeing him since then?" A month, he thought, I don't even want to know how far they've gone.

Skye gave Ward a confused look. "Seeing him? Wait, no. Tripp and I aren't dating. This isn't a date. We're just friends." She felt she needed to clarify. "I've only known him a month, but I already love him like a brother." It was true. She'd spent all her free time with Fitzsimmons and Tripp for the past month. She knew more about them than she'd known about all her foster parents and siblings put together.

Ward didn't know what to say or how to react. But simply knowing Tripp wasn't dating Skye, let him relax once more.

"Want another drink?" Ward asked because he was stuck on what to say next.

Skye could feel Ward relax almost immediately and found it confusing as to why. She shrugged to her thoughts and answered Ward with a, "Yes, please."

They both started talking easily enough. She wanted to know about Operations and told him about Communications. He teased that it was the easiest of the three SHIELD Academies to get into. She challenged him at trying to do what she did with a computer. He laughed and agreed he wouldn't be able to do it.

Kara came back and introduced herself to Skye. And after a couple of minutes went back out to the dance floor. Fitzsimmons came back but left Tripp dancing. They were pretty popular. Everyone wanted to talk to Fitzsimmons.

Ward asked Skye to go play pool with him along with Hunter and Bobbi but after a couple of minutes watching Bobbi and Hunter argue about something as simple as pool, they made their way back to the bar. They stayed at the bar, talking and drinking.

After a couple of shots, they somehow ended up on the dance floor. Ward hated dancing but he was somehow enjoying himself. It wasn't so bad with Skye.

Skye was having a blast. She loved to dance and was surprised that Ward had agreed to dance with her. At first, he didn't look at he'd be good but he'd surprised her. He was well coordinated and very smooth.

When a slow song came on, they stepped into each other's arms without hesitation.

They went back to the bar and had some more drinks. They somehow ended up leaving after ordering a couple more beers to go. They sat at a picnic table just outside the building and talked some more.

Skye admitted to growing up in foster care. She'd gotten into some trouble after running away. She was living in her van when a man from SHIELD caught her and offered her to join SHIELD. She'd been enrolled into Communications after she'd shown Fury what she could do. She admitted Fury said she was good enough to get a job but he couldn't be seen giving special privilege to someone off the street and convinced her that she'd learn from the Academy.

From the way she spoke, Ward could hear that she'd been through some tough times in foster care. She seemed too cheerful after what she'd gone through but that was just Skye. So, after hearing how honest she'd been, he told her about growing up with rich but absent parents. He hated his older brother and hadn't seen his younger brother in years.

Skye could see the pain behind the last admission. Ward missed Thomas. She could see the anger behind his eyes and the walls that he'd set up.

Hunter and Bobbi were the first to emerge with Kara behind them. She followed close but kept to the side as Hunter and Bobbi were all over each other. She waved at them as she walked with them back to Operations.

"What's up with them?" Skye asked, nodding to his departing friends.

Ward shook his head. "They love and hate each other. Or they love to hate fight. I don't know. They're complicated. They've been like that since Sophomore year when they met."

Skye nodded and asked more questions about Operations. She apologized about asking too many but he assured her that he didn't mind.

Tripp came out with a girl under his arm. He passed them and flashed them a smile before waving.

Slowly, the party started dying down and more and more people came out.

Skye downed her beers and moved onto his. Ward didn't mind. He'd had enough for the night.

When Skye's eyelids started to drop, he got up and told her it was time for them to get her home.

She agreed and got up. It was about a mile to Communications. Half way there, she stopped to take her heels off. "Damn, these heels. They make my ass look good though."

Ward checked out said ass. "It looks good with them off too." He'd been honest all night, he wasn't about to stop now.

Skye looked over her shoulder to look at him. He'd stopped walking to check her out. Her hair fell over her shoulder and she laughed. "Thanks, but can you stop checking me out now, you perv."

Ward laughed and walked to her side. They walked in silence the reminder of the way.

He walked her all the way to her door and was got nervous. Ward wanted to kiss her but didn't know if she'd go for it. He felt like an idiot.

As she opened her door, Skye felt butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to make a stupid comment to brake the tension in the air but as soon as turned, she felt her dizziness turn to queasiness.

Skye looked at Ward in terror. She threw her hand over her mouth and ran to her bathroom.

Ward saw the panic in her eyes and knew she was about to be sick. He ran after her and got to her bathroom door as she threw her head into the toilet. He grabbed her hair out of her face as she vomited.

Ward hoped he wouldn't be sick too.

After a couple of minutes, Skye was done. She looked over her shoulder at him. She looked embarrassed but she gave him a small smile.

Ward's heart stopped pounding. He didn't feel sick anymore. He asked if she was done and she slowly nodded. So, he pulled her back slowly onto his chest and hugged her to him.

"Stay with me." Skye said quietly.

Ward smiled over her head. "It's late. You need to rest."

Skye leaned away from him and gave him another smile. "Not like that, you perv. I just want you to hold me."

Dear God, that's all I want to do, he thought. Ward was scared of leaving. He didn't want the magic to disappear come morning.

"Skye, I think you should go to bed." He couldn't let her know that's all he wanted to do.

"Please, Grant." She begged. "You make me feel safe."

Well, how can I say no to that? He thought.

"Come on." He said as he got up and chuckled when she raised her hands.

Apparently, Skye wanted him to pick her up, which he did.

Ward carried her to bed and laid her under the covers. Then, he laid down next to her over the covers just so his body wouldn't get any funny ideas.

Skye snuggled up against him and laid her top half on his chest. They were facing each other on their sides and almost immediately fell asleep.

(Years later)

"Wake up sleepy head." Ward leans over and places a kiss on Skye's head.

Skye's smiled and slowly opens her eyes. She's face to face with Ward. She puckers up and he gives her a kiss on the lips.

As he leans away, Skye notices that he's holding onto a tray.

"You made me breakfast." Her heart melts. Ward has always been such a warm, loving and caring partner. "Thanks, honey."

"Happy anniversary, sweetheart." Ward set the tray on her lap after she got in a sitting position.

Skye looks at him confused. "Sorry to tell you, but our anniversary is next month." It was so unlike Ward to forget something like that.

A smile covered Ward's face and he chuckled under his breath. "Not our wedding anniversary, silly. I met you 10 years ago today."

"You're such a romantic, Grant." She leaned in and he gave her another kiss. "I love today. Tripp takes the opportunity to remind you how he had to drag you out to that party."

"He exaggerates." Ward got up and gave her another kiss on the head. "Eat your breakfast. I'll get Phillip and Daisy ready for school."

Skye smiled and ate her breakfast as she watched Ward exit their room. She was so lucky. She'd always looked for her family. She'd always felt like something was missing. But after being found by Phillip Coulson in her van and joining SHIELD, that feeling had slowly gone away.

Meeting Fitzsimmons and Tripp helped. Tripp had been trying to set her up with Ward for a while before the party but it never worked out. That night she'd drank too much because she was so nervous. Ward had been perfect from the start and opening up to him at that party was new for her. She'd gotten sick and he'd stayed the night with her.

She'd fallen in love with him overnight. At least that's what it felt like. She had the family she always wanted in Fitzsimmons, Tripp, Ward, Hunter, Bobbi, Kara, Phil and later in her S.O. Melinda May.

She'd graduated early and started learning to be an agent. Ward proposed after graduation and they'd joined Coulson's team. The twins were 5 and she was happy.

Skye took a bite out of her toast and couldn't think of anything that would make her life more blissful. She was getting out of bed when Ward stuck his head in.

"Take your time getting ready, I'll walk them to school."

"Wait." She looked around feeling confused. "What time is it?"

Ward smiled but before he could answer the twins ran in.

"Hey. You're supposed to be putting your shoes on." He complained as the twins jumped on Skye.

Skye laughed and squatted to give them hugs. "Morning."

"Morning, mama." They synchronized.

"It's almost 8. I let you sleep in. Come on guys. You're gonna be late. Say bye bye to mama."

Skye kissed each of them. "I love you."

"Bye bye, mama. See you later." Again, they synchronized as they ran out.

"I'm having Trip pick them up from school. I've got plans for us." Ward wiggled his eye brows as he exited the room.

Skye laughed as she made her way to the bathroom.

Ward grabbed the kids' bags and walked behind them onto the sidewalk. He made sure he'd locked the door and walked the kids to school. Each of the kids held one of his hands.

"Don't forget Uncle Tripp is picking you up." He reminded them when they were outside of their classroom.

"And Auntie and Uncle Fitzsimmons?" Asked Daisy.

Ward nodded. "Yes, I'm sure they're coming over too."

"And Uncle Hunter and Aunt Bobbi?" Phillip tended to like Hunter and Bobbi's arguments over Fitzsimmons bantering.

"Hey, this isn't a party. Besides, they might be on a mission." Ward frowned. His friends spent too much time with his kids.

"Hey, Ward."

Ward turned, frowning as Director Coulson was coming down the hall.

"Grandpa!" The kids ran to Coulson.

"Hi kids." Coulson hugged the kids and pulled out yoyo's out of his pockets. One for each of his kids. "Go inside. I need to talk to your Daddy. I'll see you later tonight."

Ward rolled his eyes. Was everyone going to his house later. He kissed his kids and waved them goodbye before turning to Coulson.

"Don't give me that look. I know you're on vacation. I'm here to meet Kara." Coulson explained.

Kara was running SHIELD's day care now. She'd had some trouble with HYDRA and after she'd gotten back, she'd taken it easy. She met an agent, fallen in love and settled down. She was happy to run security at the day care.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Ward asked.

"I need you and Skye to check over these files for me. We found an 084 with some weird symbols on it and we hear Raina has been trying to track it down. Don't know why."

Ward nodded. "We'll check it out."

"Take your time. The 084 was found by Agent Carter, so a couple more days won't hurt." Coulson handed over a file and made his way to Kara's office.

Ward didn't even look at the file. He just wanted to go home and celebrate with his wife. He acted like it annoyed him that Tripp reminded him every year that he was to thank for introducing him to Skye but in reality, he was grateful.

He owed Tripp so much for introducing him to Skye that night. That night had given him everything. He'd fallen in love with Skye. She'd been so open, honest and happy. He'd been born under a lucky star.

When he arrived home, he set the file on their bedroom table and walked into the bathroom. The shower was on and there was music playing. He smiled involuntarily.

Skye liked to dance in the shower. Ward stripped as fast as he could and got in the shower with her. Skye looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. Her hair came down to the side and Ward was sent back in time to that first night. She looked exactly the same.

"Dance with me." Was all he could say.

Skye turned and went into his arms. "I love you, Mr. Ward."

"I love you, Mrs. Ward. You look more beautiful than the day I met you." He swayed with her and brought her close.

"Flattery will get your everywhere." She giggled and brought his head down for a proper kiss.

(Decades later)

Grant Ward lay next to his wife. They're family had left to let them rest for the night. And he had to smile because he thought that'd be easier.

"Grant," it was getting harder for Skye to talk.

"Hush." He quieted her and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"I've loved you all my life." Skye managed to let out. She brought her cold, wrinkly hand to Grant's face and pressed a kiss to his lips.

They'd been together 62 years and not a day went by where either took the other for granted.

"I'll love you always, Rookie." Grant kissed her back.

Skye let out some tears. She was close to the end, she could feel it. She didn't want to say goodbye. Even if it was for a little bit because she knew as soon as she left her body, Grant would soon follow. He'd promised her as much.

Grant had let her know that she would have always survive without him but for him to survive without her would never happen. His whole life was wrapped in her and he wanted it that way. He could never be happy in a world without her.

So, they'd said their goodbye to their children and grandchildren and even nieces and nephews together.

Skye had been there for everything over the years. He told her of his parents and his brothers. She went with him to Thomas' funeral when he got word he'd committed suicide. She had stood by his side when he let the world know who his brother really was. She'd held him close through every trial he'd faced, every joyful moment. They'd faced the world together in SHIELD. They'd had near misses over the years, had plenty of arguments but their love had never wavered.

Phillip and Daisy always knew that if their mom went first, they'd had to also say goodbye to their father. They'd be cremated and lay to rest together.

Their father loved their mother too much. It didn't mean he loved them any less but they wouldn't want to watch him live without their mother. His happiness was tied to her.

"Say you won't let go," Grant begged Daisy as she took her last breaths.

Skye and Grant had not moved, still facing each other, forehead to forehead.

"Never." Sky wheezed out. "See you soon, my love," and closed her eyes.

"I love you, baby." Ward closed his eyes and joined her in the afterlife.


End file.
